A Rainy Night
by PerfectlyClearly
Summary: A family of hybrids, a group of crazy friends, and a world full of dragons. Read this series of short stories and a use yourself with tales of Fearstrikers' mishaps, GloryBringer weddings, swimming lessons and more! The fun never ends with this gang.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Oh look! Another one-shot. Yey? Anyways you can probably guess what it's about, so let's see. I still don't own WoF, just my OCs**

 **"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Citrus was a mute. Ever since her big sister Pinapple died, from a head-on collision with a tree, Citrus hadn't spoken a word. She communicated using her scales. Sometimes she would need to write on a scroll so the Rainwings understood, but mostly, she could "talk" or at least say how she was feeling, using her scales. But every dragon has their secrets

Her scales flashing a lemon yellow, Citrus flew through the forest. She landed in a spot far away from the village. And she sang. Her scales slowly changed to her favourite colour, grapefruit pink. Her voice was so sweet, reaching the perfect notes, in a wordless song. Birds joined in creating a beautiful symphony. She sang and sang, until the sun began to set. She was about to fly back, when a voice called, "Wait! Sing more! Your voice is beautiful!" She froze, a alarmed orange blossoming on her sides. A big Nightwing stepped out of the trees, his silver and black scales gleaming in the sunset.

" Will you sing more?" He asked, and Citris blushed and turned away. The Nightwing stepped closer. "Please?" She took a breath and let out a stream of notes. The Nightwing smiled. "I'm Fearstriker, but don't be scared of my name. What's yours?" Citrus flashed her scales, turning them orange, pink, yellow and lime green. "Huh?" He said, clearly confused. "Citrus " she breathed, the first word she'd spoken in two years. "That's a pretty name. It suits you." Fear striker moved closer.

As the sun turned to moon, they talked. Citrus found the Nightwing easy to talk to, not like the Rainwings. They talked until the sky darkened and rain poured down on them. "I hate the rain" sighed Citrus, as she covered her head. But there was no need to. Fearstriker put his wings around the smaller dragon, and they snuggled in the rain. When the sun came up, they had to part.

"Fearstriker, I have to tell you something." Citrus began, " I lov-", but she was cut off by him kissing her. She stiffened, shocked, but she melted into the kiss, and her scales turned as pink as her blush. "Meet me here tomorrow?" He said, smirking. Citrus smiled and nodded. "I'll sing for you".They parted and Citrus returned to the village, Fearstriker to the volcano.

She surprised everyone by singing for them, and she talked too. The Rainwings tried to ask her why she suddenly changed, but Citrus would always smirk and say, "Honestly, I think it was love." But she would never say whom.

Every night, she would fly away and meet Fearstriker. They would sing, and sit watching the stars.

And if it was a rainy night, Fearstriker would kiss her, lift up his wing and Citrus would snuggle inside.

 **AFTER THE WAR**

After the war, nothing changed. Except for the fact they could be together, and now they had two little dragonets. They were happy. And they still snuggled on rainy nights.

 **Aww! So cute and so much fluff. I was debating wether i should turn this into a full on story, but I think this turned out fine. Thanks for reading.**

 **3 -Clearly**


	2. Chapter 2: Troublemakers and Pineapple

**Hey! Shout-out to Mist the Rainwing, I don't think this will be a fully prepared story, but will be a series of one-shots of Citrus and Fearstriker's lives.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Raising hybrids was hard.

Citrus had two beautiful hybrid dragonets. A girl, who looked like someone had taken a Nightwing and dipped it in rainbows. She had colour-changing scales, and a frill, but she had the body of a Nightwing and fire. Her name was Nebula. The other dragonet was a boy, with the body of a Rainwing, and the colours of a Nightwing, including sparkly wings. He had venom. His name was Panther.

They lived in a house not too far from either villages. They lived right in the middle.

Fearstriker had been so happy to have dragonets, he flew through the forest shouting out,"We have hybrids,we have hybrids!" Citrus didn't leave the house for a few days.

When Panther and Nebula were born, they were so cute. They looked like the sweetest things you've ever seen. But that was far from true. If you combine the personalities of Fearstriker, a witty, full-of-himself, but kind Nightwing, and Citrus, a bubbling Rainwing, what do you get? Nebula and Panther, the troublemakers of the century.

One night, when the dragonets were three, Citrus and Fearstriker went out for a while. They left Deathbringer and Queen Glory in charge, so they could see what hybrid dragonets were like. (#GloryBringer) When Citrus and Fearstriker came back from a wonderful night of singing and dancing, Glory greeted them with a smirk. They walked in and it looked like the house had exploded. Fruit was everywhere, and in the centre, Nebula was standing on Deathbringer while Panther tied him up. Glory, Citrus and Fearstriker fell over laughing, while Deatherbringer pouted. The kids put on a smile, then threw him out the window.

Glory left soon after, laughing, "I want hybrids like that!" Deathbringer, still tied up, and bruised from his fall, screamed like a little girl. Late that night when the fruit was cleaned up, and the dragonets were asleep, Citrus twined her tail around Fearstriker, whispering,"We have the best troublemakers ever." Fearstriker chuckled, and kissed his mate. "We sure do"

 **Hey again. This was a little short, so I'll write another one. It's sad though, it's the story of Pinapple's death. :(**

Pineapple. Citrus's big sister. An every happy Rainwing, with scales that always seemed to be a shade of yellow. She was a joy to be around, and Citrus loved her dearly. But when Citrus was nine, and Pineapple was 11, a terrible incident occurred.

They were flying through the forest, dodging vines and branches. They were hunting for passion fruit. A rare find, and a delicious one. They'd made up a game. The first one to find a passion fruit would get to have a sun time on top of the other's back. Citrus dove down to the ground, giggling with excitement. She searched through bushes, small trees and more bushes. Then she spotted some! "Yes!"

Far away, Pineapple wasn't having much luck."Where is that fruit?" She dodged another tree and saw a flash of light pink. Citrus. And she had three round passion fruits. As Citrus passed by her, Pinapple turned her head to watch, smiled back, proud of winning, but then her scales blanched. She cried out,"Pineapple, loo-!" **CRASH**! Pineapple hadn't slowed her flying when she watched Citrus pass her, and she'd crashed into a tree.

She fell to the ground at an odd angle, and Citrus dropped down beside her. "No,no,no,NO!" She cried. _I shouldn't have distracted her_. "Pineapple, no..." She called for help, and soon a medic came. "What happened?" He asked, and Citrus shook her head.

She stopped talking, and only used her scales to communicate. She felt it was her fault that her sister died.

But when she met Fearstriker, he convinced her that it wasn't her fault. And he convinced her to talk, and open up again.

But Citrus would never eat a passion fruit. She kept a vase of passion flowers in her house though, as a memorial for her awesome big sister **.**

 **Aww, so sad. Poor Citrus. Even the nicest dragons have bad times. And same with people. If you know anyone that's suffered a loss, be there for them.**

 **3 Clearly**


	3. Chapter 3: Playing Pranks

**Once again, thanks to Mist the Rainwing. Your comments make my day. For you, here is a one-shot about the dragonets! Fun fact, they are based** ** _loosely_** **off of Ruff and Tuff from HTTYD.**

Nebula snickered to herself. She was playing a great prank on her brother. Panther wouldn't know what hit him. The four year old shifted her scales to a mottled green, matching the rainforest. She was silently flying through the forest, tailing Panther.

She began to moan softly, like a ghost. It grew louder and louder, until Panther noticed. He shook his head, as if to clear his mind. "Must be the wind from my wings" he muttered. " ** _Whooooo"_** Nebula continued, as she had a voice like her mother, and could throw it quite well.

Panther paused in mid-air, and looked around. He shrugged, and landed on a branch. Peeling a mango, he began to scratch his initials into the bark while he ate. Seizing the chance to step up her prank, Nebula spoke in a deep, haunting voice, " _ **YOU! Stop clawing me! Really, dragonets these days. No respect for their neighborhood trees. So shameful"**_ She covered her snout, muffling her laughter as Panther screamed and jumped into the air. "I'm sorry Mr. Tree!" He pleaded, thinking, _In the four years I've lived, I've never seen a talking tree._ He flew away, back to the hut. He told Citrus and Fearstriker what he'd heard, and they told him it was a prank of Nebula's doing.

At that moment she burst through the door, her scales exploding with bright yellow and magenta. "I got you...haha..so good!" She giggled as Panther fumed, and flew away. _This isn't over. I'll get my revenge._

"That wasn't very nice, Nebula." Citrus scolded, though her scales, bright pink, told a different story. "Aww, c'mon Mom, you thought it was funny!" Nebula laughed. "I guess I did, my little troublemaker." Fearstriker ruffled his wings, warning,"But Nebula, your brother is gonna get you back, he seemed pretty annoyed" He flicked her with his tail. "I know, I've got my guard up."

But Panther struck when she didn't. Suntime. Since he had Nightwing colouring, he didn't need it. But Nebula did. The female hybrid was snoring softly on a platform. Panther crept up behind her, holding buckets of paint. Grey paint.

He covered her whole body, and soon she looked like the sickest Rainwing ever. Panther smiled to himself. She would believe she was dying, being the dramatic one, and he would have his revenge. The paint dried just before she woke up. She stretched and yawned, feeling refreshed. Her scales should've been pastel blue then, but they stayed the same dull grey. High up in the trees, Panther chuckled. Nebula began to panic. As hard as she tried, her scales wouldn't change! "Oh no! I must be sick!" She cried, and flew to the healers hut.

She barrelled into the hut, startling Bullfrog. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Oh, help! My scales won't change colour no matter how hard I try! And my scales feel so DRY! I think I'm dying!" She flopped onto the cot dramatically. Bullfrog's scales blanched to a pale green and he asked,"Are you having enough suntime?" "Yeah, I just woke up!" You're Nebula the hybrid, right?" "Yes" "Maybe that's why." Nebula sighed. "I don't think so. My scales have been changing colour ever since I was born!"

Bullfrog sighed. He didn't have time for arguing. _She really might be sick, so best to be safe_. "I'll get you some wet leaves to moisturize your scales, and then we'll go from there" He dipped a banana leaf in water and splashed it on her flanks.

"Oh!" He cried, as the paint washed away. He splashed more water on Nebula, and soon she was back to normal. "Hey! It was just paint...oh." Once Nebula realized what had happened, her scales flushed a dark red and she burst out of the room, fuming.

Bullfrog chuckled. _Dragonets_ **.**

 **And there is a funny little prank war. Next one will be some CitrusStriker 3**

 **Thanks for reading, favouriting and reviewing! -Clearly**


	4. Chapter 4: When You Feel Down

**Hi again. I'm back with a nice fluffy chapter. And BTW, if you notice any of these 3 those are my hearts that keep messing up. Sorry 'bout that. Anyhoo, let's get to the story.**

Citrus was visiting the Nightwing village with Fearstriker. They needed to pick up some scrolls for Glory. Scrolls on scavengers. _For Deathbringer, I suppose._ They landed between a row of huts, and began to make their way around.

They got lost. Even in a tiny village, Fearstriker had no sense of direction whatsoever. Citrus looked for a Nightwing to help them but they all shied away. "Hey, that's the mute hybrid mother." A particularly loud and mean one whispered. Citrus huffed, her scales burning red. "Hey! Don't you talk to her like that!" Fearstriker hissed, and the other dragon began to growl.

"No Fearstriker, please don't fight!" Citrus pleaded, and he backed down. "But.." He started. "Shh, let's just get out of here, we can tell Glory we ran into problems" They left the village, and returned to Glory.

After telling her what happened, the queen sighed. "I'm so sorry Citrus, I will talk to the Nightwings" she reassured, and walked off, muttering about disrespect and scrolls.

Late that night, Citrus sat outside. She knew that the words the dragon had said to her were just a ruse, but she couldn't help but feel sad. Did she do the right thing, having dragonets? Or what? She loved Fearstriker, but it was hard, having a whole tribe look down on her family.

Out of the hut came Fearstriker. "Thought I would find you here." He sat down next to her. Twining ther tail around his, she leaned into him. "I just want them to accept us. I hate feeling like an outsider. I don't even know what I'm feeling." The larger dragon kissed her, filling her with warmth. "Feel proud. You have two beautiful dragonet, plus me, your queen and your tribe love you, and if the Nightwings can't see your amazingness, then they should open their eyes wider. Don't let them get you down,Citrus." In the darkness, she smiled.

"You always know what to say. Thank you for everything." Citrus kissed his maw, then nuzzled him. "Anything to defend our family, and our love."

Far away, Glory gave a good slap to a certain Nightwing. Then she took a scroll, and Deathbring awoke with three new friends. He screamed, "Are you TRYING TO KILL ME!" Glory pecked him on the cheek.

 **I know, it's super short. But it's a oneshot. Also long live GloryBringer and CitrusStriker! (as well as Cleril!) also, sorry if it wasn't fluffy enough.**

 **TTFN! Clearly**


	5. Chapter 5: Rubber and Fashion

**These are so fun to write, and I'm glad you all like the story. Keep reviewing! And if you think it's too short, remember, they're just one-shots.**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Nebula and Panther were four. They decided to play a prank on Fearstriker. A very chewy one.

"Dad! You have to try these fruits! They're amazing!" Panther walked over to Fearstriker, holding a plate of bright red fruits. Fearstriker was a sucker for a good piece of fruit now and then, so he shoved all three rubbery fruits in his mouth. His teeth became stuck right away. His mouth moved jerkily up and down, trying to chew the fruit. Panther smiled. He had fallen for it.

"Mmph! Yuh guths hvv ticed mhh! Mish moth ish stucth! Nebula giggled, it was hilarious."Mish ish nosh furnee!" Fearstriker left the hut to go scrape it off with a stick. "Mhy hill geth mah revenhhh!"

Three hours later, he came back.

Citrus was reading a scroll with the dragonets, and Fearstriker smiled and said "I'm back!" Citrus snorted at the sticky bits plastered all over his teeth. "What?!" He asked and she pointed to his mouth. "Oh" he said, embarrassed.

But Fearstriker wasn't done yet. "I've arranged for you to go with Deathbringer to a special live show of 'Blaze's Beautiful Fashion Show!" Nebula banged her head on the table "Not Deathbringer!" At the same time Panther moaned,"Not Blaze!" Citrus's scales turned a comforting blue and gold, and she said," It'll be fine, it's more of a torture for Deathbringer, not you. He was shooting Rainwings with blow darts, and no one knows why, so Queen Glory decided this would be good for him"

Panther shrugged, "Oh well, I better go prepare to be blinded by ugly fashions." He walked off with Nebula to go find sunglasses.

 **~The Very Next Day~**

"Ok guys, you ready to go?" Deathbringer asked. "Yep!" Panther was wearing super dark sunglasses, and so was Nebula. "Let's go then." They took off towards the Sand Kingdom. "Queen Glory will probably be assassinated when I'm gone, and then she'll be sorry." Deathbringer muttered as they flew away. Nebula snorted. "Keep dreaming Deathy"

After arriving at a gem studded building, they showed a security dragon their tickets and went inside. There were a few Sandwings, a few Icewings, and a Skywing or two. They took their seats and waited. "Hey Deathbringer, why were you shooting Rainwings with a blowgun?" Panther was curious to learn why Deathbringer did it. "Well, you see, Glory had freaked me out with a couple of scavengers, and I guess I was hallucinating, think the Rainwings were scavengers. Heh. Look where it got me." He face-palmed.

"The great ex-assassin Deathbringer, afraid of scavengers?! That's hilarious!" Nebula cried, and he protested," I'm not afraid! I'm just being cautious. That's how Oasis died, you know." "Yeah, yeah." Nebula waved him off.

"What are you in for? " he asked, and Panther retorted," This isn't prison, though it's close. We're here 'cause we played a prank on Dad." At that moment, the lights turned down, and Princess Blaze walked on, with sapphires, amethysts, diamonds, rubies and emeralds draped all over her scales.

"Welcome to my BEAUTIFUL FASHION SHOW!" She cried, and strutted on the stage. "I couldn't decide what to wear tonight, so I chose them all! It's gorgeous, don't you think!" A few of the dragons applauded, and Nebula whispered to her brother, "I'm glad we brought the sunglasses!" They looked at Deathbringer, who was repeatedly pinching himself, as if to wake up from a nightmare.

The rest of the night was similar, with dragons reluctantly modelling hideous pieces of jewelry and such. The kids survived relatively unscathed, but Deathbringer vowed to never anger Glory again. It was broken of course. Deathbringer returned for another fashion show soon after.

And Fearstriker never ate the rubber fruit again.

 **A nice funny one to brighten your day. If you need a translation of what Fearstriker said, here you go:**

 **"Hey! You guys have tricked me! My mouth is stuck!"**

 **"This is not funny!"**

 **"I will get my revenge!"**

 **Have a nice day, and warn everyone you see about Blaze's fashion show!**

 **Clearly**


	6. Chapter 6: Picnic

**Goooood mooooorning! Or afternoon or evening. Today we have a nice cute one. The family goes on a picnic. Perfect right? Yeah, no that's not gonna happen.**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The hybrids and their parents were taking a little trip. A nice, peaceful picnic. Panther and Fearstriker scouted out the perfect spot, while Nebula and Citrus gathered fruit. Soon the had a large, strong hammock, stretched between two trees. All four sat comfortably, eating tasty fruit. They chatted, about many things. Deathbringer, pranks, new scrolls.

Panther had just sliced open a guava, when the hammock collapsed. They all landed in a heap, Fearstriker was unfortunately on the bottom. " Oof..that hur-OOF-OOOOF! My spleen..."

Nebula giggled from her place on the top of the pile. "Maybe we should picnic somewhere else...somewhere more stable..." Below her, Fearstriker nodded in agreement.

Once they were un-piled, Citrus gathered what was left of the fruit and headed to a platform, the others tailing behind her. They plunked down and resumed their peaceful-ish meal. Until a horde of bright parrots bombarded them from above.

The dragonets ran around swiping at the air and shouting," ATACCCCCCCCCK!" Fearstriker tried to be all heroic and protect Citrus, but when a rather large green macaw pecked him on the nose, he yelped. "Ouch! Three moons,what is with these birds?!" He questioned as he wrapped his wings around his family and winced as the birds squeaked and shrieked.

They decided to make a run for it, and leave the picnic behind. But the birds followed them. Nebula panicked and twisted wildly in mid-air, then turned right. The other three followed her, hoping their wild flying could shake off the deranged parrots. It didn't.

Finally, they burst into the middle of the Rainwing village, startling a few Rainwings talking with Queen Glory. Panther crashed right into a hut, and Nebula bowled over a snoozing dragon, much to his displeasure. Luckily, Citrus and Fearstriker landed on their feet and quickly apologized to Glory, before grabbing the dragonets and fleeing. The flash-mob of birds streamed through, still giving chase.

Glory and the other dragons stood still, completely and utterly at a loss for words. Jambu, who was with Glory, fainted dead away. It was a pretty strange sight, seeing the hybrid family burst through the village, being chased by angry birds. Glory shook her head, wondering what in three moons just happened.

The dragons made it home safely, and after checking Fearstriker's minor injuries, "Those birds are evil! I swear!" She walked over to Panther and Nebula. Panther pulled out a leaf-bag of nuts from his wing, and casually offered some to his sister. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What? You need protein in your diet!" He shrugged and went back to eating. Nebula slapped him. He looked at his parents, his mouth forming a small 'O'. He chucked the bag out the window and a flurry of feathers could be seen diving after it. Citrus smiled. "Best worst picnic EVER!" Fearstriker added from the back of the room.

They went and explained everything to Queen Glory, and she chuckled, saying, "Only your dragonets can provide that much accidental humor!" Fear striker nodded vigorously, and Citrus agreed. "Only them"

Later that day, they went out again for dinner, this time, Glory and Deathbringer joined them.

All six sat on a platform, nut-free and happy. This dinner was much better than the picnic. But when Glory and Citrus were called away for some urgent problem, chaos ensued.

The leftover fruit and leaves were turned into projectiles, and a food fight was born. Nightwings versus Hybrids. The platform became a pallet of bright fruit juice, which of course, attracted insects. Bees, beetles, small colourful crawlies.

The bugs swarmed the platform, and the dragons. Deathbringer squealed and jumped into Nebula's arms, and she promptly dropped him. In all the confusion, more Rainwings came to see what was going on, and the small-scale food fight escalated into a food war. Flying fruit, sticky dragons, crawly bugs.

Finally, exhausted, out of ammo and extremely itchy from all the bugs, the dragons plopped down and fell asleep. It was a messy sight, fruit splattered dragons sprawling across the platform, covered in bugs.

And as the two females returned from their business, that's exactly what they saw. Their scales turned an shocked shade of neon orange, and Queen Glory's mouth stood wide open. A brightly coloured beetle took the opportunity to fly into her mouth.

She spat it out, to Citrus's amusement, and around them, the dragons began to stir. "Uhhh, what happened...ohhhh." Deathbringer looked up at Citrus and Glory and smiled weakly. "Fruit fight?"

The hybrids and Fearstriker, along with Deathbringer, spent the rest of the night cleaning, while Citrus and Glory had a girls night. Win-Win right? That's what happens on picnics...

 **Well, I hope you liked that one! I think it's funny. Do Dragons even have spleens? Well, I guess I'll see you next time for a special Valentine Chapter.**

 **-Dearly, Clearly (Haha I rhyme!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Valentine Special, Part One

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, but I will reward you with a double chapter. Shout-out to Piston24, for the idea. Enjoy! P.S This is part one. Part two is later.**

 **;););););););););););););)**

"Hey, Panther, d'you wanna go on an adventure!?" A bored Nebula lazed on a platform, while her brother snacked on a coconut. Their parents were out for the day, and Nebula needed some action. "Mehp..mur. Oh, uh sorry, yeah let's go somewhere Neb." Panther mumbled around a mouthful of coconut. The five-year olds took off, towards the Mudwing and Sandwing border.

The weather was beautiful, mild even though it was late winter. They flew in and out of the clouds, twirling and laughing. Down below them, Panther spotted a small cluster of buildings. " Hey, Neb, look at these! They're to small to be Mudwing huts, I think is a scavenger den!" He beckoned his sister over, and she dove down towards it. "This is so cool!" They landed right in the middle of the dens, startling a few.

Two scavengers stayed, a female with long red hair and green furs, and a male with shaggy brown-blonde hair and black furs froze. They clutched each other, shaking. Nebula felt bad. "Don't worry, we're friends!" She extended a claw and cooed softly. The female tentatively approached the claw. She poked it, and looked at Nebula and her shifting scales. After deeming the dragon safe, she climbed on.

Panther gawked at his sister, and held out his talon to the male. The male looked at his friend, and they squeaked a little. The male reluctantly clambered on. The hybrids smiled, this was so exciting! They looked at their scavengers. "What should we name them?" Panther asked, as he already had name for his. Jones. "Ooh! I'm going to name mine Clover!" Squealed Nebula, and she held her scavenger to her cheek. "Jones." Panther stated, as he stared him right in the eye.

They took Clover and Jones home, to Citrus's delight and Fearstriker's surprise. "As long as they don't come and kill me..." He warned, and Citrus laughed. "Have you been talking to Deathbringer?" They smiled and waved the dragonets off. "Go, before Fearstirker tries to get Deathbringer in on this!"

Nebula set up a beautiful mini-hut for Clover and Jones. Made of bamboo and banana leaves, it fit right inside her and Panther's room. Panther set up some nice furs and things inside, along with some berry paint. Scavengers were quite creative, and he wanted them to be comfort and have fun. Clover adjusted very well to her new home, whereas Jones needed a little bit of food and then a large "Pibble pabble SIGGLE!" From Clover to be persuaded to stay.

After a exciting adventure, the hybrids fell right asleep that night. And that's when Clover and Jones got busy.

Using a sharp stick, leaves, and berry paint, they created little pink and red hearts. In the morning, all the Rainwings and Nightwing awoke with tiny hearts on their chests.

After they figured out who made the cute hearts, Nebula and Panther hit the books, with Clovef and Jones at their side. What were these mysterious hearts for? They were determined to find out.

 **So, that is part one of the Valentine Chapter. I couldn't keep you all waiting until the 14th, so I spilt it up and gave you one half now. Part Two comes out on Valentines. R and R! Thanks!**

 **Until Next Time, Clearly.**


	8. Chapter 8: Valentine Special, Part Two

**And here is part two! What will the dragonets discover? Read on and see...**

After a while of searching through multiple scrolls, Panther jumped up, holding a scroll titled, Scavengers for Dummies  . "I've got it! Come look at this!" He cried, and Nebula scurried over. "Scavengers have been known to hand out hearts and treats to others to show affection." She read, and looked over to Clover and Jones. They were sitting on a shelf, sharing a piece of mango. "We have to tell the others about this!" Panther raced out of the room, closely followed by Nebula. On her way out, she picked up Clover and Jones.

After telling Queen Glory the news, they gathered everyone on the main platform. The Nightwings and Rainwings chattered until Glory called them to attention. "As many of you know, some scavengers have left hearts for everyone." A few dragons held up their hearts."Well, we have figured out why."

Panther and Nebula proceeded to tell everyone about Valentines. The dragons, especially the Rainwings, liked the idea of a day devoted to love and kindness, and Glory thought it was good for bonding the tribes. Soon, everyone was handing out bits of fruit, and leaf hearts.

Nebula and Panther sat back, watching everyone. Orchid and Mangrove had found a new favourite day, Shy Nightwings and Rainwings were finding courage to say "Hi" to their crushes, Glory and Deathbringer were poking fun at each other, and Citrus was singing and dancipng with Fearstriker. "Don't you think this is awesome!?" She sighed. Panther didn't reply. He was too busy watching the scavengers.

Jones had a pair of pipes, and was making a beautiful tune. He spun Clover around while he did it, and their tinkiling laughter mixed in with the music. Nebula smiled. It was pretty sweet. These scavengers were great.

Soon afterwards, a bold-looking Rainwing came bustling over. "Hey..Panther. I was wondering if you'd like to be my Valentine and share some fruit with me." Her scales were a mix of pink, purple, and gold. Panther sputtered and stammered. "Well... I uh...YesIwouldliketogo" He sheepishly looked at her. She smiled and nudged him. "C'mon, we can go over there. My name's Argan by the way." They walked away, their tails swishing in sync. When they passed a stack of hearts, Panther grabbed one, and offered it to Argan. He cast a wink back at Nebula, who snorted. _Panther. Always trying to be a ladies man._

She was happy for her brother, but felt something inside. Loneliness, and a twinge of jealousy. They always did everything together, but this was different. She looked back at the scavengers, but they weren't dancing anymore. Almost as if they had read Nebula's mind, they were holding a big pink heart. "Aww, thanks guys!" She held out her hand, and Clover raced up, followed by Jones. They played along her back, marvelling at her shifting scales.

Lost in thought again, Nebula didn't see the Nightwing until he was right in front of her. "You're Nebula, right?" He asked, and Nebula jumped a little, her scales turning to orange. She stood up, placing the scavengers on her snout. "Yes, I am. Did you need something?" The Nightwing shuffled, and held out a heart. "I think it is pretty cool what you did. Creating a holiday, especially one that brings the tribes together. And...this is for you." He smiled. Nebula took the heart, red this time, and paced it on her other one. "Wait, do you..already have a...Valentine?" He questioned, staring at the pink heart. "Oh no, that's from Clover and Jones. The scavengers." She pointed to her head, and the Nightwing almost sighed in relief. "Mind if I join you?" He said as he sat down, and added, "My name is Shadeseer, but you can just call me Shade."

Her scales blossoming pink, she held out the scavengers. "I like that name. Want to meet the founders?" Her troubles forgotten, she chatted with Shade. Shade was shy, yet confident. She glanced over at Panther and Argan, who were laughing at a sloth, trying to shove a whole mango in its mouth. _Happy Valentines Day._ "So, Shade, do you want to meet here again sometime?" She poked his flank. "I..think that would be nice. Maybe we can meet up with your brother..and that Rainwing, Argan." He looked at Nebula, with an expression of joy on his face. Nebula smiled broadly. "See you around, Shade." They brushed wings as they stood up, causing them to blush. "Bye..." She whispered as he flew away.

Late that night, Panther and Nebula laid on their beds, replaying the day. "I think I'm in love.." They both sighed at the same time, and laughed. "But we'll be there for each other. Always." Nebula stated,as she looked at him, serious. "I got your back, Neb." Panther confirmed. Clover and Jones were sleeping, as the day had taken a lot out of them. Panther looked at their sleeping forms, and smiled. The scavengers were the best.

After a while of laying in silence, the dragonets decided to get up. Hefting the mini hut up very carefully, they crept through the house, until they were outside. The moons were shining high above, and the stars twinkled softly. Setting the mini hut down, ever so gently, Nebula and Panther laid down beside it. They curled up together, listening to the soft sounds of the jungle.

Suddenly, two more dragons joined them. Citrus and Fearstriker.

The whole family snuggled together, and fell fast asleep.

Before they slipped into slumber, Citrus whispered, "Happy Valentines, my troublemakers"

 **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!**

 **This chapter was so sweet, at least, I think it is. Sorry that I focused so much on Nebula, and Shade, but don't worry. There will be more CitrusStriker and PantherxArgan later. Also Glorybringer! Even though the story is not focused on them!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!**

 **Valentine-ly, Clearly.**

 **P.S- Next chapter, we have DATE NIGHT!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fluffy Dates, Part One

**NOTE: This chapter is slightly AU. There is no timeline, just the dragons and stuff.**

 **Welcome to Date Night! Tonight we are taking Glorybringer, Citrustriker, Pargan, and Shebula to Kinkajou's Kafé for a nice, romantic meal. I guess I'm still in the Valnetines spirit..hehe.**

 **Hold on to your sloths, cause this is gonna be a long, fluffy ride. It's another two-parter.**

 **I do not own WoF, or Meghan Trainor. I only own my OCs**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Glorybringer**

Deathbringer knocked on Queen Glory's door. "Glory, we're gonna be late! Our reservation at Kinkajou's is for 6:00!" He huffed, pacing. _Why do girls take so long?!_ He had even taken a bath today, just for Glory. Finally she opened the door. "Okey, lets g-" He paused, and Glory looked at him. "What? Come on Deathbringer, we're going to be _late"_ she smirked, and Deathbringer regained his composure. "You look beautiful, Glory." And she did. She was wearing a hibiscus necklace, and her scales were a beautiful rose pink. "Thank you, I try my best. C'mon, let's go." They took off, and flew to the Kafé.

"Hello, how can I help you? You are Queen Glory and Deathbringer, right? Your table is over here." A friendly yellow Rainwing bowed and led them to a table and offered them the menus. "I'm Guava, and I'll be your waitress tonight. Would you like to start with drinks?" She smiled as Deathbringer took in the cafe. It was a bamboo hut with lanterns hanging from the rafters, big open windows, and the leaf roof could open up. Kinkajou did pretty good with this place. Made lots of mangoes. "I'll just have water please." Glory said, and slapped Deathbringer. "What?! Oh, I'll have some mango juice. Please." Guava nodded and bowed to Glory, then whisked away to the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later, with drinks. "Just holler when you're ready to order!".

"So, Deathbringer, have there been any new assassinations planned for me?" She smirked, and Deathbringer narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to tease me? Because nothing gets past this ex-assassin." Glory took that as a challenge. "Oh really? What about this!" She placed a quick kiss oh his snout, and Deathbringer smiled. "I suppose I can make an exception for you." He laughed with Glory.

"Ok let's order now, I'm as hungry as Clay!" Deathbringer picked up the menu as Glory snorted. "Hmm, let's see, I think I'll order the orange sauce tapir." He looked at Glory. "How about you?" Glory tapped her jaw, and then decided, "I'd like to try the Kafé special. Fruit salad." She waved Guava over, and ordered their food. "Mmm, it smells so good in there." Deathbringer's stomach growled as he looked towards the kitchen. "Oh, Deathbringer..." Glory sighed as she took his talons. "Did ever tell you I hate to love you?" She smiled, and Deathbringer replied, "But you still looooooove me!" They shared another kiss, and smiled. "Thanks though, for taking me here. I needed this."

"Yeah, I left Jambu in charge, so they should be fine." Deathbringer said, proud of himself. It was so hard to drag Glory off the throne these days. She was always busy. But this was perfect. _I am the dragon!_

"Hey Glory, Deathbringer!" Kinkajou arrived with Guava, and the food. Her scales were a neon purple. "Here is your orders! I'm so happy you guys are here! Imagine that! Queen Glory and Ex-assassin Deathbringer at my café!" She beamed at Glory, who took her in a hug. "You're doing great at this Kinkajou, I love it." She encouraged as her scales turned golden. "Give my compliments to the chef Kinkajou" Deathbringer added as he stuffed his face with tapir. "Deathbringer!" Glory chided, and she smacked him. "Be patient!" Guava and Kinkajou giggled, and nodded. "Thank you! We'll leave you to it then!" They bounced away, and greeted some more dragons.

After they were done their food, the two chatted some more. Sipping their drinks, they laughed and talked, going over the past. Glory had just finished telling a story about when Clay ate the rubber fruit, when the roof began to open.

All the dragons gasped. They sky was beautiful. The moons were right above them, casting a silver glow on everyone. The stars twinkled, and Deathbringer pointed constellations out. "I memorized these in the Ice Kingdom" he told Glory, and she sighed. "It's so amazing!" At that moment, a shooting star arced over the sky, leaving a tail of sparkling dust. "Make a wish Glory!" Deathbringer whispered, and Glory squeezed her eyes shut. "Done" They leaned together, watching the stars. "What did you wish for?" Deathbringer nudged her, and she hissed, "I can't tell you! Or it won't come true!" She smirked, and he huffed. "Fine."

A few minutes later, Kinkajou joined them, along with Guava. They sat there for a while, enjoying the café. "This was great Kinkajou. I'll have to recommend this to Citrus." Glory complimented, and she meant it. "Well, I guess we better head home, see you around!" They waved goodbye and flew home.

"Thank you Deathbringer. For everything." Glory wrapped him in her wings, and he liked her. "Night, my queen." He whispered, and Glory smacked him again. "Night, Ex-assassin."

 **Citrustriker**

"So, Glory told me how much fun she and Deathbringer had, and I booked a reservation for us!" Citrus beat her wings harder to catch up with Fearstriker. "When?" He called back. "Tonight! The kids have the scavengers, and it'll be fun! I heard it's karaoke night." She bumped into him midflight, and he smiled. "Well, I can't say no to karaoke!" They laughed and continued home.

"Hey, Panther, Nebula, we're going out for a little bit, so you guys stay at home. Play with Clover and Jones." They said as they went to get ready. The dragonets looked at each other and talon-fived. "Ok Mom, we'll be good!" Panther assured and winked at Nebula, who snickered. "Yeah, we will!" Nebula added. _Oh, my troublemakers._

"Alright Citrus, you ready?" Fearstriker waited at the door, all spiffed up. "There, do I look good?" She stepped out wearing a gold and amber horn-wrap that matched her golden scales. "You look amazing, as always." He pulled her into a quick kiss. "Mm, so do you!" They twined tails and said goodbye to the dragonets, then flew to the café.

"Kinkajou's Kafé" Fearstriker read off of the sign, as they waited for the waiter. "Yes, she discovered a talent for business at Jade Mountain, and struck it rich here!" It was pretty interesting. "Kinkajou would make a good adviser" Citrus mused, and Fearstriker nodded. "Yes she would." Then a colourful Rainwing approached, and ran through the schedule. "Citrus and Fearstriker, correct? I'm Macaw, your waiter for the night. I'll lead you to your table." He motioned for them to follow, and they moved through the crowd. "Karaoke night is popular, isn't it?" Fearstriker noted as they sat at their table. Citrus nodded. _I hope I'm not to nervous to sing._ Even though she talked now, Citrus didn't like big crowds. But Fearstriker was there. "Hey," he said softly, " It's okay. You don't have to sing. I'm right here for you. Do what's comfortable for you." He took her talons and she smiled. "I'll be fine, you big softie"

"Drinks anyone?" Macaw asked, and both ordered the citrus punch. They shared a laugh over that. Macaw came back holding two tall coconut shells. "Here you go! But be warned, it is tangy! " He turned a mischievous orange, and went to help another couple. Citrus drank it without any reaction, and smirked."It's delicious!" At least, she thought so. Featstriker took a sip. His face puckered up, and Citrus kissed it. "Wow. That is good!" He took another sip, and smiled, waiting for another kiss. Citrus just laughed. "Sneaky!"

"So, what are you going to order?" Macaw was back, eager to take the order. "Um, let's see...Aha! The 'fish à la fire' I like spice." Fearstriker decided, and Citrus ordered the stuffed grapefruit. "Coming up!" Macaw flounced over to the kitchen. "Deathbringer told me the food is delicious!" Fearstriker said, mouth watering. "Well I'm sure it is." Citrus patted him. "You think the kids will be okay?" She stared out the big open window, and Fearstirker sighed. "I told them if the house is blown up, then they get front row tickets to Blaze's Brilliant Fashion Show." He smirked. "They'll be fine Citrus." He squeezed her talons. "I know, I'm just being an overreacting mother!" She smiled, determined to enjoy tonight.

"Bon appetit!" Macaw plopped two wooden dishes on the table. "Smells great!" Citrus complimented as she dug into her food. Macaw smiled. "Chef's best!" He saluted and waltzed away. "I can help you over here!" He called. Fearstriker laughed, and began to eat. "Woo! That is spicy. Really spicy." He took a drink to wash the fish down, but forgot how tangy it was. "Ahhhh!" He squealed, fanning his tounge. Citrus turned bright blue, she laughing so hard. She placed a piece of grapefruit on his tongue, and sighed in relief. "Mm, thanks." He began to eat again, but took smaller bites.

Citrus enjoyed her grapefruit stuffed with orange, stuffed with strawberries, stuffed with coconut. "This place really is the greatest." Soon after they were done, the lanterns were dimmed, and Kinkajou stepped on a mobile stage, placed in the center of the café. "Hi everyone! Who's ready for KARAOKE NIGHT?!" She hollered, her scales purple and yellow with pride and excitement. She was met with equal enthusiasm, and the atmosphere turned from calm to hyper.

Many dragons came up, and sang beautifully. The night went on, and soon the hyperness was dying down. "Come on, Citrus, get up there!" Fearstriker encouraged, and Citrus shuffled her wings. "Alright then... I'll do it." She reluctantly made her way towards the stage, where Kinkajou greeted her. "And now we welcome CITRUS!" Suddenly, the crowd went crazy. "Oh no..." Citrus mumbled under her breath. She nervously smiled at the younger dragon. "What should I sing?" She asked Kinkajou. "Oh, you can sing anything on this list." She held up a leaf with song titles on it. "I picked out a few scavenger tunes!"

Citrus took a deep breath. She closed her eyes. And she sang

 _"I found myself dreaming, in silver and gold, like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows. We were walking on moonlight, when you pulled me close. Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone._

She paused and opened up her eyes. The audience was gaping in awe. She began to panic, fearful of the crowd, until she looked at Fearstriker. He nodded, blowing her a kiss, and she continued.

" _I woke up in tears, with you by my side, a breath of relief, and I realized. No, we're not promised tomorrow._

 _So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye. Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted, cause we'll never know when we run out of time, so I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you."_

She focused on Fearstriker, and felt a new confidence. She sang the the rest of the song without hesitation, and received a standing ovation. She smiled, her scales bursting with purple pride. "And on that amazing note, goodnight folks!" Kinkajou waved everyone out the door. "That was truly wonderful, Citrus." Fearstriker twined his tail around his mate's. Kinkajou nodded. "You did great! Thank you for coming."

The two flew home. After checking on the dragonets, who were fast asleep, and checking for any explosions, they went to bed. Soon after they had laid down, it began to rain. The pitter-patter sounds made Citrus grumble, and Fearstriker wrapped her in his wings. "Just relax" he comforted. "I meant everything I sang tonight, Fearstriker." Citrus whispered to him. She snuggled closer. "I know, my love."

 **Okay, celebration time! 2000 words! Yay! And the fluff! Oh the fluff. Part two coming soon! R and R! Thank you for everything guys! (::)**

 **Fluffily, Clearly**


	10. Chapter 10: Fluffy Dates, Part Two

**And we're back. Sorry it took so long, the document got deleted during a power outage.**

 **We are re-visiting Kinkajou's, this time with Pargan and Shebula. And oh my StarClan, watch out for the fluff. The dragonets are going on their first date. Enjoy!**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Pargan**

"So, um, Argan." Panther fumbled for words, while Argan waited patiently, scales a mix of calm blue and happy yellow. Panther finally found the words. "There's a really cool place down in the village, called Kinkajou's Kafè, and I was wondering if...you'd like to meet me there this afternoon. Like...on a date?" He nervously blushed, and Argan nudged him. "Of course! Meet you there after suntime!" She bounded away ecstatically, with pink scales. Panther sighed. _Yes! I'm going on a date!_ He did a little dance. A random passerby Rainwing looked at him, head cocked to the side. Panther whispered, "I'm going on a date!" The other dragon nodded, and gave him a talons-up.

Panther waited nervously at home until sun time was over. He then passed out from nervousness, and Nebula had to revive him. "Panther! You're gonna be late!" She smacked him affectionately. "Oh right!" Panther exclaimed as he jumped up and raced out the door. He waved a quick goodbye to everyone, and left Jones in the care of Nebula. "Good luck!" Nebula called, as she laughed.

He landed by the cafè just seconds before Argan did. He tried to look like he'd been discreetly waiting the whole time, but Argan just laughed. She gave him a smile, than waltzed inside. Panther trailed after her, a flower tucked safely beneath his wing. After being led to a counter seat by a tiny Nightwing, named Malicious, Panther pulled out the flower.

He placed it in her talons, and smiled. "For the lovely dragon, who accepted me." Argon smiled brightly, with scales the colour of flamingos. "Thank you, sweet hybrid." She tucked the hibiscus behind her ear and looked to the menu. "What should we order?"

"Well, I heard that Kinkajou has a Icewing friend, royalty at that, and she has him send ice blocks here. They keep them in a cold, underground chamber. Then, they scrape the ice, and add fruit juices to it, and it makes a delicious treat." Panther pointed to a menu item called 'Fruity Ice'. Argan nodded, saying, "I've heard about this! Let's order some."

Malicious padded over, her dark, lithe form standing out. "Do you two need anything to drink? Or are you ready to order?" She held out her order-taking leaf, and beamed up at the dragonets. "No thanks, I'm good" Panther replied, "But I'd like to order some coconut fruity ice." Malicious scribbled on her leaf, then looked to Argan. "And you?" She cocked her head. "I'm good for drinks, thanks, but I'd like to try the banana fruity ice, please." Argan replied. Malicious smiled and called, "Coming right up!" Panther thanked her as she slipped away.

"So, what do you want to do after this? I was thinking maybe take a fly through the canopy?" Panther casually suggested. "Oh, I'd love that. Maybe even play a prank on Nebula?" She smiled, a glint in her eyes. Panther nodded, "But nothing too bad..." He winked, knowing his sister was in for a surprise.

"Ive got the fruity ice!" Malicious zipped over, and plunked two coconut shells on the counter. Argan and Panther smiled. It looked cool and refreshing. "Enjoy!" Malicious trilled, and Panther immediately dug in, shoveling talonfulls of coconut and ice into his mouth. _It tastes so good! But it's so cold-AGHHHHHHH!_

"Oh moons! I think my brain is frozen! AHHHHHHHH!" He squeezed his eyes shut and held his head. Argan stifled a laugh, but tried to help him. She hugged him hard, in hopes that it would warm up his head. It was a sight to behold. "Can't...breathe!" He choked out from underneath her death grip, and Argan released him. "Thanks, my brain isn't frozen anymore." He smiled. "Now this is how you eat it." Argan demonstrated, scooping banana-flavoured ice into her mouth slowly. Panther nodded, and they finished without anymore brain-freezes.

Late that afternoon, Panther flew Argan home, but stopped on the way to prank Nebula.

They dumped water on her head, then quickly flew away, as a shriek echoed through the forest. "She's gonna be mad!" Panther snickered, as they landed in front of Argan's hut. "Panther, thank you. I had a great time today, and...can we do this again?" Her scales swirled pink as she asked. Panther twined his tail with hers, and they blushed. "Anytime." He said, touching the flower on her horn, "Anytime."

 **Shebula**

"Nebula..." Shadeseer and Nebula were sitting outside, hunting for fruit and the occasional tapir or lizard. Nebula looked up. "Yes?" She stopped, cocking her head. Shade looked nervous. "You are a...I mean, I..." He stuttered, but Nebula knew. "You want me to go on a date with you? Of course I will Shade!" Nebula squealed, and Shade smiled. "I heard of this place called Kinkajou's Kafè, and it sounds really fun. I'll take you today." Regaining his confidence, Shade puffed out his chest. Nebula laughed. "Meet you at my hut after suntime." They gathered their fruit and flew back to the villages. Nebula sighed. _My first date, with the handsomest, kindest Nightwing. I'm so excited!_ She hurried home to tell her brother. Citrus and Fearstriker were out for the day, taking a message to Jade Mountain.

"Panther! Shadeseer asked me out!" She sprung through the door and tackled him, her scales a blinding yellow. The scavengers sensed her happiness and clambered on, as Panther squirmed beneath. "That's great, Neb. But he better be careful. No one hurts my sister. Where's he taking you?" Panther asked as he finally freed himself. "Oh, don't worry, you know Shade! And I think it's that place you took Argan." She beamed and twirled around, with Clover laughing from the top of her horn. Panther chuckled, and Nebula shot him a death glare, saying, "I remember a certain hybrid PASSING OUT when he had his first date!" Panther decided his life wasn't worth a laugh, and closed his mouth. "Now, I need some suntime. See you later!"

Nebula slipped outside, and settled down in the warm sun. She fell asleep, and dreamed about Shade. Clover snuggled in her talon, and she too, fell asleep.

"Afternoon, Nebula." A gentle voice aroused her from her suntime. Nebula stood up and stretched, and when her eyes focused, she saw Shade standing in front of her, with a smirk on his face. _Oops, I slept for too long!_ She smiled back, and said, "Why didn't you wake me?" Shade flicked his tail. "You looked..so peaceful. Besides, we have a whole afternoon for our date."

Nebula smiled. "I just have to go and give Clover to Panther. Wait here!" She raced inside, and placed Clover in Panther's talons. She debated on if she should wear anything, and decided on just herself. Her scales were a swirling mix of yellow, pink, and spots of white. She went back out the door, and placed her talons in Shade's outstretched ones. "Shall we?" He asked, and Nebula giggled. She waved to Panther. "I'll kill you if you hurt her!" He called as Nebula and Shade took off. _Oh Panther... You're the best._

They flew to the cafè, and waited to be led to a seat. A Rainwing appeared, pale blue. "I'm your waiter, Cacao. This way to your seat." He pointed his tail towards a nice, window seat, and they padded over to it. "Can I start you off with drinks?" Cacao asked, and Nebula replied at the same time as Shade. "Just water please!" They laughed and Cacao smiled, his scales now a deep yellow. "Alright."

"So, Shade, what are you going to get?" Nebula asked, as she sipped her water, simply to start a conversation with him. The Nightwing looked to the menu. "Ooh! That looks good." He pointed to a item dubbed 'Fruit Volcano.' It was a mound of fruit, topped with nuts. "Yes it does. Let's order one!" They smiled at each other, imagining the taste of their favourite fruit.

Cacao wandered back over, holding shells of water. "Here you go. Are you ready to order?" Nebula nodded. "One Fruit Volcano please!" Cacao smiled. "Good choice. It'll be ready in a bit." He went back to the kitchen, and Nebula turned back to Shade. "Why are you so quiet today?" She put her head on the table and stared at him. "You're so beautiful, I forgot how to speak." He replied. Nebula sat up, orange, pink and yellow. They looked at each other for a moment, until the burst out laughing. "That...Hahaha...has got to..Heehee..be the cheesiest pick-up line EVER.!" She laughed, and Shade chuckled. "Hey, I tried!" He put a talon on his chest, mocking heart-break. That only made them laugh harder, and soon Nebula was neon pink. "I might bust a gut if I laugh anymore!" She exclaimed as Shade clutched his stomach.

Cacao came back at that moment, holding a mountain of fruit and nuts. "I'll leave you to it!" He cracked a smile and meandered away.

"This looks really good." Shade reached for a papaya slice, and Nebula some cashews. But when they pulled the food away, the mound toppeled. Quick as a flash, they both tried to catch it, but instead of touching fruit, Nebula found her snout against Shadeseer's. They pulled away, blushing, and tried to gather up the fruit. Cacao came rushing back over, waving his arms. "Let me get that! I'll make you a new one." He swept up the fallen fruit and hurried to the kitchen.

They sat back up, looking anywhere but each other. Nebula sighed. _I kinda liked that..._

She tapped him, and he looked at her, shyly. "I...liked that.." She murmured, and leaned a little closer. Shade's muzzle touched hers, and her scales were the equivalent of a nebula. A million different feelings, a million different colours. A startled squeak broke them apart. Cacao was holding another volcano, and his scales were an embarrassed pink. "I..um..well, err...I gotta go." He quickly left, leaving the platter on the table, and Nebula blushed. "How about we eat now?" Shade suggested, and they enjoyed the fruit, beaming smiles on their snouts.

They left the cafè a while later, and Shade flew Nebula home. They landed in front of her hut, and Nebula nudged him. "Thank you. I really enjoyed it." She smiled. Shade pulled out a slim silver band, with an amber heart on it. Nebula gasped. "That's beautiful!" Shade slipped it on her arm. "Not as beautiful as you!" He added. Nebula smiled. "You didnt need to do this, Cheese." Shade smiled at the nickname, as he got ready to take off. "But I wanted to." Nebula smiled and thanked him.

He flew off, waving to Nebula. "See you later!" He called.

Nebula joined her brother inside, and sat down next to him, a dazed smile gracing her face. "Life is good." She commented as she picked up Clover. Panther nodded.

 **Annd, CUT! R and R! Hope you enjoyed, my readers.**

 **Cutely, Clearly**


	11. Chapter 11: MAKE WAY FOR GLORYBRINGER

**This one is for all you Glorybringer fans.**

 **And, sorry if you are not liking all this fluffy stuff, but just hold on, I have got funny, action-y chapters on the way!**

 **Enjoy, everyone!**

 **(again, it's sort of AU. Moon's prophecy and all the Icicle stuff never happened.)**

 **####**

 **"EVERYONE, DEATHBRINGER HAS PREPOSED! QUEEN GLORY IS GETTING MARRIED!"** This is what Kinkajou shouted as she ran though the rainforest.

Chaos ensued.

The RainWing village was a madhouse, and the NightWings sat and grumbled. A few were excited, like Fearstriker, Shade, Starflight, Fatespeaker and Moon. Citrus was abuzz with happiness, preparing Glory for 'the most wonderful day of her life'. Nebula and Panther chattered, with the prospect of new hybrids. Clay, Sunny, Tsunami, Starflight, Peril, Riptide, and Fatespeaker were coming to see the wedding, as well as the entire Jade Mountain Academy. The rainforest would be packed to the brim.

Who knew Glorybringer was such a big deal? Apparently, no one.

The wedding was set to take place in three days. Nebula, Panther, Shadeseer, and Argan, along with Kinkajou and the rest of the Jade Mountain Academy were in charge of food. Winter had prepared a whole ton of fruity ice, Coconut and Kinkajou made a cake, and Clay's siblings had amassed a ton of tapir. The hybrids, Shade and Argan fashioned menus. Quibli provided moral support. Moon consulted Glory for her opinion. The other winglets helped out wherever they could, gathering fruit and the likes.

The Dragonets of Destiny and their companions were the decorators. Flowers, bandstands, garlands, all of the bells and whistles were their doing. Riptide and Starflight had even created a fountain! Peril and Clay had lighting covered, creating torches to hang around. The wedding was to be held in the village centre, and it looked beautiful.

Invitations were sent out to _everyone._ From the smallest RainWing to the biggest NightWing. Now, with only two days until there was a king, everyone was on end. Especially Deathbringer. Luckily, he had Fearstriker, Clay, Starflight, and Riptide to assure him. "Trust me Deathbringer. You want this. Don't worry, everything will go smoothly!" Fearstriker assured. Meanwhile, Glory was being pampered and prepped for her big day. Citrus dashed around everywhere, doing everything, almost glowing with excitement! Sunny and Tsunami giggled with Glory, chatting about everything wedding. Even Fatespeaker and Peril joined in, helping Glory choose her flower veil, and other accessories.

Now, with everyone ready, the wedding couldn't come quick enough. Even the NightWings were excited now. But finally, finally it was time. Time for one of the favourited couples in all Pyhrria to become mates. The village centre filled up, RainWings and Jade Mountian on one side, NightWings on the other. Deathbringer, his best dragons, Clay and Fearstriker, and the 'priest', Starflight, stood on the bandstand waiting. Suddenly, a RainWing began to play the pipes. Nebula, Kinkajou, Moon, and Panther walked down the isle, flower dragonesses, and the ring-bearer. Clover and Jones were there too, scattering petals. As the music swelled, the bridesmaids entered. Sunny, Tsnuami, Citrus, Fatespeaker, and Peril. They walked down the isle as well, and everyone smiled as they took their places at the front of the audience. Soon, Queen Glory would be there.

Two figures landed shortly after the bridesmaids. Jambu, bright pink, and...Glory. The dragons gasped. Scales a shimmering purple, Glory was adorned with a veil of beautiful Anne's Lace, and it could barely hide her estactic-ness. The RainWing hit the pipes again, and Jambu guided Glory down the isle, where Deathbringer was waiting.

Glory took her place on the other side of Starflight, and everyone buzzed. It was the big moment. Starflight began. "Do you, Deathbringer of the NightWings, promise to stay with this dragon, in illness and health, war or peace-" at this he was cut off. "Cut to the chase Starflight!" Glory sassed, in a Glory-like manner. Starflight shook his head, smiling. "Do you take Queen Glory to be your loving mate?" He turned his blind head towards Deathbringer. "Of course I do! What handsome ex-assassin wouldn't?" Glory snorted at this, and slid a silver band onto his talon.

Starflight kept it short and sweet for Glory. "Do you, Queen Glory, take this NightWing to be your loving mate?" Glory answered, "Yes, I do." Then Deathbringer took Glory's talon, and put the ring on it.

Everyone cheered, and for a moment things got out of hand. Clay shouted. **"EVERYONE, CALM DOWN! ITS NOT OVER YET!"**

The dragons closed their mouths, ashamed of having interrupted the ceremony.

"Now, then." Starflight nodded. "You may kiss...the bride!"

Deathbringer swept the veil away and pulled Glory into a passionate kiss. Everyone pretty much died of happiness. On the bandstand, Citrus locked tails with Fearstriker. "Remember our wedding?" They sighed, remembering. Peril looked to Clay, smiling. Sunny beamed with excitement for her adopted sister. Riptide and Tsunami blushed. Fatespeaker put a talon on Starflight's. Moon sighed, thinking of Winter, and Quibli. Kinkajou bounced excitedly as Turtle waved shyly. Nebula twisted the amber heart from Shade and smiled. Panther winked at Argan. Then everyone swooned as Glory and Deathbringer finally pulled apart.

The after party was a huge success. The food the Jade Mountain students had prepared was devoured. Clover, Jones, and a few musically talented dragons played music, while Citrus sang. The village centre was turned into a dance floor. The gurgling fountain had to be moved to provide space. Even Winter and grumpy Grandeur were shaking their tails. A fast, wordless, melodic tune started, and the majority of the crowd formed a circle and watched as couples twirled across the wide platform.

Glory and Deathbringer were caught up in a tornado of twirling, until they spun off giddily into the audience. Clay dragged Peril out, and they preformed a beautiful aerial dance to the music. The wedding guests oohed and ahhed. Riptide and Tsnuami took that as a challenge. They made a show out of acrobatics, flipping, leaping and such. Soon, as the catchy, beautiful tube continued, more couples tried to outdo the others. Moon even did a threesome with Winter and Quibli. Kinkajou persuaded Turtle to dance with her, and they had an amazing performance. Nebula, Panther, Shadeseer and Argan participated, but the real winners were Citrus and Fearstriker. Faster and faster they danced, and the musicians tried to keep up. Faster still, they spun, until the music stopped. The band had run out of breath. Everyone cheered, and the party continued, late into the night, until Peril's torches burned out. The whole of the rainforest went to sleep.

Glory and Deathbringer curled up together, silently enjoying the company of each other. Tomorrow, and every day after that, they would face the world together.

 **Eat your hearts out, dear readers! I loved writing this. R and R! Feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thanks for waiting, I'm glad you all like this.**

 **Excitedly, Clearly**


	12. Chapter 12: Karma and Brats

**Finally, here is your humorous break from the lovey stuff. And I'm really, really** **sorry for the long wait.**

 **Shoutout to Piston24 for giving me a name. Also, thanks once again to all my readers and reviewers. You guys mean a lot.**

 **And, as a side note, the RainWing palace in this is basically a huge, lavish tree fort.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **qqqqqqqqqqqqqqq**

"Panther, Nebula? The King and Queen have a meeting today, and Glory wants you to dragonet-sit Noni!" Citrus called as she searched the hut for her six year old dragonets.

"Aww, really? But I wanted to hang out with Argan today!" Panther whined, as Nebula muttered, "Noni is a brat. Her princess title got to her head. Really badly." The two dragged themselves out of their room, faithful scavengers on their horns.

"Come on, guys, be nice.", Fearstriker joined the conversation. "Besides, we owe them. I remember a certain two hybrids throwing King Deathbringer out the window!" He smirked as the hybrids laughed a little. "It's only one time." Citrus reasoned, and Nebula groaned. "Fiiiiiine. Let's go, Panther." She dragged her brother out of the hut.

"You realize we could've dragonet-sat Noni, right?" Fearstriker asked as Panther and Nebula flew to the palace. "I know. But think about it. Do you wanna join them?" Citrus couldn't believe what she was saying, but Noni really was a brat. Fearstriker shrugged. "Fair point." He chuckled.

)()()()(

"You ready?" Nebula shook herself out, as they stood at the front door. Panther winced. "I don't know. Remember the time she-" Panther was cut off as Nebula knocked on the door, Clover waiting on her snout. Panther sighed. "Brace yourselves..."

The door opened, and Glory beamed, her scales bustling with colour.

"Hey, you two! Noni is just in her room. NONI! Neb and Panther are here! DEATHBRINGER! Time to go!" Glory led the two hybrids inside, chatting, explaining her set of rules. The two exchanged a glance, trying to keep up. Motherhood had changed Glory. A lot.

Deathbringer thumped over to them, smiling. Suspiciously. The two hid their scavengers beaneath their wings. Deathbringer had a 'King's Order' that all scavenger were to be out of his sightline. "Alright, Glory, my Queen, go wait outside. I'll finish getting them ready." He pushed Glory out of the palace, and winked at the two waiting hybrids. Suspiciously. Noni still hadn't appeared.

"Alright you guys. Just make sure everyone is in one piece when we get back. And there is no meeting, I'm just taking her on a trip to Jade Mountain to visit the others. I'm trying to get the real Glory back. She's been a little...mom-crazy." He patted the two hybrids on the head and rushed out of the palace. Suspiciously.

"Well, let's get to it then!" Nebula flashed her scales and called for Noni. "Noni! Come out!"

A door to a large room opened and Noni scurried over to them. The two year old looked at her supervisors. "Why do you have to be here!?" She whined, and Panther sighed. "Look Non-" he was cut off by the little hybrid angrily squealing, "PRINCESS Noni!"

Panther started again as Nebula rolled her eyes. "Princess Noni, we are going to have to at least try to get along. We're all hybrids and..." Panther ran out of speech-y sounding words. Noni rolled her eyes this time. "No. I'm a princess, and you're my ever-loyal subjects. Now bow before me!"

Nebula shook her head, trying to keep her scales controlled. She glared at the hybrid. A mostly black NightWing built dragonet, Noni's under scales, scattered spots across her body, and wing membrane could change colour. She was also blessed with both fire and venom, though her venom was pretty weak.

Nebula set Clover down in front of the princess. Panther set Jones down beside her. Noni's snout sweetened, and Nebula smiled. She had found the little one's weakness. Cute things.

"Wow, real live scavengers! Daddy is scared of these, you know." As Noni stroked the two scavengers, a kinder, more playful side of the princess showed. Panther nodded, watching as the little scavengers warmed up to Noni. Her RainWing scales were shimmering yellow. Panther breathed a little sigh of relief. He patted Noni and spoke. "You play for a while, and we'll get some fruit ready."

The little hybrid nodded, content, and the older hybrids snuck away, relived. They padded to a room of fruit, and picked up a list of what Noni could eat. "Moons, what is this stuff?" Nebula stared at the list as Panther poked around. "Starfruit, water chestnuts, figs!? What kind of diet is this?" Nebula shook her head, and Panther pulled out the named foods.

They traipsed back to the main room, where they were met with a strange sight. It looked like a weirder version of Blaze's Brilliant Fashion Show.

Panther's mouth dropped when he saw what Noni had done, and Nebula sputtered, her scales flashing orange and red.

Noni had 'beautified' Clover and Jones. Clover's long hair was now jagged and short, as well as dyed green like her furs. Jones had red berry paint smeared everywhere, as well as blue hair. Noni smiled innocently, swishing her tail. "Don't they look amazing!?" No I cooed, and Nebula fought to keep herself calm, but she could see the look in the princess's eyes. It was deliberate.

"NONI! No more scavengers for you!" Nebula fumed and snatched up Clover and Jones, holding the frightened scavengers to her chest. They squeaked in relief and climbed onto her horns.

Noni, however, did not respond well.

"GJRISKVKGKEOAOAKDKFJGGHHDOSODOCOARDDDDCJCJFHSAHEHGAHAHDHVH!"

Noni threw a fit, and the other two panicked. "Quick, Panther, grab the emergency dart-gun!" Nebula struggled to pin the writhing princess down, and Panther tranquilized Noni with the dart-gun. They proceeded to drag the little dragonet to her room, and set a plate of fruit beside her.

After cleaning their scavengers up, Nebula and Panther went to check up on Noni. They held another dart-gun up, just in case. They were ready for anything the prissy dragonet could throw at them.

"Non- Princess Noni?" Nebula asked, pushing the door open. No one answered.

Then Panther screamed.

Noni came at them ninja-style, pelting them with fruit. She bound their wings and legs, and forced them to watch her rendition of Blaze's Brilliant Fashion Show, with Clover and Jones starring once again as models.

Panther and Nebula sighed, feeling the karma. Hybrids were a tricky sort.

/

Later, the King and Queen came home to find a cheerful Noni, and two not-so-cheerful others. Glory had thankfully returned to her old self, and apologized for any harm done. Deathbringer smirked, feeling good. His suspicous-ness paid off. But Glory slapped him for it.

He had passed on KARMA TO THOSE WHO WRONGED HIM. But, in turn, the karma rebounded.

The hybrids returned home that night, exhausted. They fell asleep long before anyone else, and vowed to never again get on Deathbringer's bad side.

That, like many other promises, was never kept.

 **MORAL OF THE STORY: Beware of KARMA, dear readers!**

 **Well, there you go. R and R!**

 **I hope that was enjoyable, it took me a long time to figure out.**

 **Tiredly, Clearly**

 **P.S yes, I changed my username.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Art of Theatre

**Hey, Clearly here! This chapter is filled with some parodies, but its all in good fun, so, Disclaimer: I don't own copyrighted stuff.**

 **Today, we're watching a movie! But Pyhirra-age style. So it's a play... :3**

 **And I'm really sorry about the long wait...**

 **Enjoy the madness!**

"Hey, guys! Come look at this!" Nebula waved everyone over to an ad that a SandWing messanger had just delivered. Panther, Shade, Argan and some passerby crowded around to see what the papyrus scroll said.

"Queens Thorn, Glacier, Moorhen, Ruby, Coral and Glory formally invites all of Pyhirra to a special showcasing of many popular plays, in the brand new Pyhirran Theatre, located in the middle of the Claws of The Clouds. Free admission, sunset tonight." Nebula closed the scroll.

"Let's all go!", a NightWing suggested, so they gathered most of the Rain and Night Kingdom, and flew to the mountains.

/

The new theatre was humongous. Created with marble, it looked like a giant dome.. Dragons from every tribe waited outside to be let in.

Suddenly, the wide doors opened, and everyone swarmed inside. Nebula tugged Shade through the crowd, trying to get a good seat. Luckily, they found a front row seat. Panther followed with Argan, finding a seat beside the other two. Everyone could find a seat, as the theatre fit around 100,000 dragons.

The theatre was beautiful on the inside as well. The ceiling was high, providing lots of room, and the seats were plush. There was also a large chandelier, lit by candles.

As the dragons settled into the the theatre, the queens came out onto the stage. Queen Ruby stepped forward. "Welcome, everyone! We are so glad you could make it to this exciting night. Tonight we have three plays for you to enjoy. First up, 'Raptor and Jewel' From the SkyWing drama company. That is all." She slid back into the line of queens, and the lights dimmed, leaving a single bright flame from a dragon on the ceiling to light the stage.

/

Soft music from the orchestra pit floated through the theatre, and the heavy curtains drew back on the stage to reveal two SkyWings, sitting together and holding talons.

"Oh my beloved Jewel, thine eyes shine as bright as the hottest flame.", the male SkyWing gushed. Jewel swooned. "Oh, Raptor, I love you so! But alas, we cannot be. Our families shall findith out and rippith us apart. A lowly peasant like me should never be with a noble like you..." Jewel sighed dramatically.

They stood up, still holding talons, and slowly backed away into the wings of the stage. Raptor to the left, Jewel to the right.

Argan clutched Panther's arm angrily. "They should know love has no bounderies!", she hissed, and Panther chuckled. "It's only a play!" Argan smacked him softly. "You should appreciate the art of performing!" Nebula talon-bumped Argan, and Shade patted Panther on the arm. As the curtains drew back again, another scene started.

Jewel and Raptor were standing on two balconies, facing each other. "Oh, my dearest, what despair hath befallen unto me! I cannot be with you..." Raptor reached desperately for Jewel's talons.

Down below, a big, hulking male SkyWing lumbered out. "FORBIDDEN LOVE! THIS IS A DISGRACE TO OUR NAME, RAPTOR! OUT, OUT, OUT!" The SkyWing hollered at his son, and Jewel backed away, distraught.

"But Father! It is true love! You cannot keep us apart!" Raptor pleaded, but his father was unmoving. "Never. No son of mine shall fallith in love with a peasant. Get your tail backith inside, young boy!"

Some of the audience gasped. The play was very cliche and dramatic, and everyone wanted to see what happened next.

The rest of the play was rather repetitive, however, until the twsit ending scene.

"Raptor! You hath been forced to stay away from me, and I cannot live without you!" The pretty SkyWing cried out, and plunged a fake spear into her chest. She couldn't live without her beloved, and neither could he, it seemed.

Raptor stared in horror at the scene before him, and howled. "Noooooooooooooo!" He too, took the fake spear and laid slain alongside his forbidden love. The music slowed to a sad finish as the curtains drew closed.

/

The audience cheered and clapped, as Queen Moorhen and Queen Glory walked onstage.

"Dragons of Pyhirra! We hope you all enjoyed 'Raptor and Jewel'! Now, we present 'Into the Mountians', created by the Mud/Rain play productions." They bowed and hurried offstage.

The lights dimmed once more, and the play started.

/

A male MudWing and female RainWing were spotlighted, in the middle of a bakery.

The RainWing quietly tidied up, and the MudWing shut the doors and windows. The atmosphere was gloomy and despair-filled. "Oh Slate, what are we going to do?" The female dragon looked around the tiny house.

/

Cue the adventure, drama and more. Slate, the MudWing, and Primrose, the RainWing were thrown into a quest to find animus enchanted items, so a NightWing–who looked suspiously like Fearstriker–could create a everlasting youth, and in return, give them happiness.

The play was really quite good, and almost everyone's favourite part was a song called, "No AGONYYYYYYY!", in which Slate and Primrose's new friends, the princes, sang about not being in agony. The ending was also very sad, as Primrose died.

When the curtains drew closed, everyone had tears in their eyes, and they clapped as loud as thunder. Shadeseer had tears spilling down his snout, and Nebula giggled a little. "What? It was heartbreaking!" He protested, and Nebula swiped the tears away. "I know, you just look so adorable!"

Argan turned a million different colours, and Pather shielded his eyes. "That play was so beautiful!", she exclaimed, and Panther nodded. Argan uncovered his eyes. "What are you doing?!" He gestured to her scales. She laughed. "I guess I'm a tad emotional...!" Panther rolled his eyes jokingly as the queens came back onstage.

"We have to cut our time short tonight, as the IceWing performers have fallen ill." Queen Glacier spoke with a sad undertone. Murmurs broke out through the crowd. Glacier waved her wings, getting everyone to calm down. Queen Thorn stepped forwards. "But rest assured we will invite you all back here every soon." They all bowed and walked off for the last time that night.

/

Soon, the whole theatre was emptied out, and everyone was flying home. Panther, Nebula, Shade and Argan sang some 'No Agony' on the way home. Once they returned, they promptly and quickly fell asleep in their huts, dreaming about theatre.

 **Did you like? See my references to Into the Woods and Romeo and Juliet?**

 **:3**

 **Read and review, lovelies!**

 **Dramatically, Clearly.**

 **P.S- Sorry if it was a little short, but the next chapter is in progress already!**


	14. Chapter 14: Swimming!

**Aaaand, today we are going swimming! I don't know why it took me so long to write this...**

 **Enjoy, everyone!**

 **/**

Panther, Nebula, Shadeseer, and Argan were lying on a platform, bored to death. Nebula and Argan were a dull blue-grey, and Panther was half asleep. Shade was scratching the bamboo with his claws.

"Hey, I have an idea...Let's go swimming!" Argan sat up, bright yellow flashing through her flanks.

Panther cocked his head. "I've never swum before!" Nebula and Shade nodded. Argan grinned. "I'll teach you!"

And like that, their boredom was forgotten. They took off towards a wide, slow river, that Argan thought would be good 'for beginners'. Landing on the bank, Argan instructed them on the basics. "Your tail is used for steering, and your wings should be folded in when you move about. Your arms are what propel you, so don't stop moving them. I'll give you a demo."

The RainWing slipped into the river, her scales matching the water, with splashes of pink and yellow. She lashed her tail back and forth, and pushed back with her arms, moving upstream. She turned back to the other three. "See? Easy! Come on, try it!"

Panther stepped closer. "Is it cold?" Nebula groaned.

"We're in the rainforest, sloth-brain!" She then shoved Panther into the river, where he flailed about before realizing that he could stand. Argan shot Nebula an approving smile, giggling. Panther regained his composure, and tried to swim the way Argan had taught them. He laughed. It was a funny feeling, swimming.

"Okay, you next!" Nebula herded Shade to the edge. The NightWing took a breath, and jumped into the river. _SPLASH!_ Nebula was left on the bank, dripping. Her snout turned into a determined smirk. "You're gonna get it, Shade." She hopped in, treading water, and began to chase Shadeseer. Panther and Argan followed, thrilled.

"Catch me if you cannnnnn!" Shade sang out, tauntingly. Nebula poured on the speed, close behind the NightWing.

"No one splashes me and gets away with it!"

With a cry of, "EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH" She raised her multicoloured wings and engulfed poor Shadeseer in a tidal wave of water. Ducking underwater, she smirked. Panther laughed.

"Oh moons, your face!" He held onto Argan for support. Shade cocked his head.

"You think that's funny?" He asked teasingly. Argan tensed, her scales orange with anticipation.

"WATER FIGHT!" She shrieked, and four tiny tsunamis erupted from the river. Everyone laughed, dodging waves, sending forth huge rainfalls, and simply getting drenched.

Water went up Panther's nose, and he shrieked. "It burns, it BURNS!" Nebula responded with a shower of water to his head.

Shade gilded under the water, waiting for the right moment to strike. As Nebula reared back to slap her wings on the surface, he jumped up and tackled her. She cried out in surprise. "Haha, got you!" He wrapped his wings around her. She blushed, and struggled to get out, making waves in the water. He finally relented and let go, and she splashed him lightly.

"You're such a tease!"

Argan did a similar move, sneaking up behind Panther and springing onto his back. He screeched, and tried to shake her off, but it was no use. Nebula got an idea. "Chicken fight!" She hopped on Shade, and they battled it out.

However, they were all wet and slippery, and soon fell back into the water. They resumed splashing.

After the splashing had died down, the dragonets floated lazily in the warm, wide river, enjoying the peace.

"Hey Argan, this was a great idea!" Panther commented, and Argan pinked with happiness. Nebula nodded.

"We should definitely do this again."

They swam for a couple minutes more, until a loud grumble erupted from Panther. He shrugged. "Hehe...Seems like I'm hungry!" They all laughed and clambered onto the bank, getting ready to fly back and grab some fruit.

They leapt into the air, flying through vines and in between branches. Shade dodged a toucan flying past and suggested, " Why don't we fly above the canopy?" A bug flew into Argan's maw and she spat it out, nodding.

Nebula veered upwards, the other three behind her. They burst through the treetops, into the wide open sky.

"Oh no..." Argan groaned. Nebula's scales darkened.

Instead of sunny skies and warm breezes, dark clouds loomed overhead. The group picked up speed, but the rain poured down on them regardless. Annoyed, Nebula huffed. "Stupid rain, ruining our flight."

Shade nudged her. "Hey, it's just like swimming in the air!" Everyone burst out laughing at the silly comment, and the solemn expressions were replaced with grins.

They flew onwards, rain cascading off their bodies, trickling down their noses. Panther began spiralling downwards, a hopeful grin on his face. "I think I see the village!" As they flew down, the droplets of rain flew off. Nebula, being at the back, got many splashes to the snout.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Diving back into the canopy, the dragonets were relived to have some shelter from the rain. They landed on a wet, slick platform, and Panther promptly slipped.

"Well. This is comfortable, isn't it?" Shade mumbled from beneath the heap they'd all been knocked into. Nebula, who was on top of him, snorted. All four squirmed and writhed, trying to untangle themselves. Finally, they freed each other.

The rain was still coming down, and they walked to the hybrids' hut, holding banana leaves over their heads.

"Ahh, my nice, dry hut." Panther sighed, shaking off the water once he was inside. Citrus paused in the hallway, soaked, her scales a mild orange-red.

"Oops, sorry!" Panther raced to his room, to avoid any conflict, with Argan, Nebula and Shade behind him. Nebula snagged a couple mangoes on the way. Citrus was left standing, and dripping in the hall, wondering just what in three moons was going on.

She went to find Fearstriker. She was wet, and it was raining. "Rain...rain, rain." Her scales were a mix of grey and red. Rain. Not her idea of a fun time.

Nebula giggled as they plopped down in the hybrids' room. She passed the mangoes around, and they sat in silence, enjoying the sweet fruit. "Well, that wasn't too bad..." Shade commented.

"I bet the river will be dangerous after all this rain." Nebula added, peering outside. The rain thudded on the roof.

Argan solemnly nodded. Then she burst into a smile. "We can go river-rafting!" Nebula grinned, bumping wings with the RainWing.

"Just my thoughts!"

Panther and Shade exchanged a glance. "River-rafting? Sounds scary!" Those two dragonesses were intense.

/

After the rain had died down, Argan and Shade flew home. They had made plans to river-raft another day.

So Panther and Nebula were left to themselves.

"Hey. Maybe we should take Citrus swimming."

 **So, how did you like this one? It was wet and fun, I think.**

 **Leave a comment! I'm so glad for all the support you guys have given me.**

 **Watch for more, in the next week or so.**

 **Rain-ly, Clearly.**

 **P.S: I originally planned on having a rivalry between Argan and Nebula.**


	15. Chapter 15: Well

**Finally**!

 **A completely serious, normal chapter!**

 **...Um...No, Clearly, that's completely yoicks.**

 **Anyways, for this chapter, (yay! Fifteen chappies!) Magic Screens have invaded for a day.**

 **Then they will be sent back into the story they belong in. ;3**

 **(Which I should probably update...sorry)**

 **Annnnnd, I won't reveal the whole shebang right now, so for Glauxs' sake, hold on to your...anything, really.**

 **Enjoy?**

 **Of course you will.**

 **I hope.**

 **/**

"WHAT IN THREE MOONS IS THIS!?" Panther yelped, jumping away from a package labeled; Magic Screens, Manufactured by Starflight and Co. *Trial Product*

Nebula shoved him to the side, her scales flashing with clementine curiosity. "Movith out of thy way, thou scaredy-dragon!" She sniffed, acting very Shakespeareian for no apparent reason.

The hybrids peered at the package. "Well, obviously it isn't a bomb," Nebula observed, dropping her Shakespeare in favour of a gift. Panther let out a breath of relief, but then turned to Nebula.

"What's a bomb?" Nebula rolled her eyes.

"Like a Dragonflame Cactus, banana brain!" She turned her attention back to the package.

"Magic Screen...sounds fun!", she decided, opening it and revealing four flat, black squares. The hybrid picked one tablet up.

"What does it do?!" She turned it in all directions, flipped it upside down, waved it around. There was no reaction from the so called 'Magic Screen'. Nebula huffed and tossed it back into the box. Panther closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Here, let me try!" Getting an idea, Panther grabbed the discarded screen and furiously tapped it. There was still no response. He frowned and examined it carefully. Then he smacked his head with his talons.

"Oh moons, there was an 'on' button!" He pushed it, and the screen lit up. Nebula pumped her talons in the air, but then stopped.

"So...now that it's on...how do we use it?" She turned back to the box to pick up her own, and gasped.

"Of course! An instruction booklet...we are such sloth-brains." She held up another tablet, as well as the instructions.

/

After the hybrids had studied up on the instructions, they flew off to find Shadeseer and Argan. Hopefully they had gotten some Magic Screens, too.

"Hey, look what we found!" Shade and Argan were flying towards them, holding black tablets. Shade pointed to a big tree. "Let's land there."

The group alighted on the thick, wide branches. "So, these Magic Screens are pretty cool," Argan commented, and everyone murmured their approval. Shade pointed to his.

"So, before we came to find you, Argan found this really interesting website called," he paused for dramatic effect. " FANFICTION-DOT-NET"

"What exactly does it do?" Panther asked, pulling up the site on his Magic Screen. Argan spoke again.

"It appears that the scavenger write stories about us! When Starflight created these, he used the scavenger technology. So anything they do, we can do too!" She tapped on a story, entitled 'A Rainy Night'. "And this is the weird thing. There's one about us!"

"Woah, woah, woah...A story about us!? We're famous!" Nebula's scales were golden with excitement.

"Let's read it," Panther suggested. "Chapter one..."

/

"Oh. My. Moons. THIS IS AWESOME!" Nebula shrieked, after reading the whole entire thing. "I love Date Night, and the wedding, and the one where we threw King Deathbringer out the window!" She hugged it to her chest, whereas Shade was embarrassedly blushing, along with Panther and Argan.

"There's a chapter about us...kissing?!" They whispered, slightly happy, yet embarrassed. Nebula hummed, oblivious to everything but her 'fame'.

The hybrid was so happy she tried to jump for joy. She slipped on the branch, and Shade extended a wing to stop her from falling. "Yaaayyyy-AHHHHH- Oh, thanks Shade." She smiled and sat back down.

"Careful, Neb." He looked back at his Magic Screen. "This is kinda weird though...this PerfectlyClearly girl writes about everything we do...what if we're FICTIONAL!?"

Everyone stared at him with a 'Rly?' expression. Shade shrugged.

"What!? We could be!" Nebula shook her head.

"You're talking crazy. Anyways, what are these...reviews about?" She tapped on an orange link.

/

"Aww, Mist of the RainWings, that's so sweet!" Argan crooned, looking at a few reviews, and Panther perked up.

"I think I've seen a Mist somewhere around here, we'll have to thank her." He decided.

Then Nebula laughed. "GlorybringerOTP2 says we're the best thing since democracy! What's that?" They shrugged.

"Maybe it's a food." Panther chimed in.

"Well, it must be something good," she mused. "Thanks GlorybringerOTP2!"

"Oh, look at this one by Piston24! 'It's good to see a normal swimming fic for once.'"

Argan turned to Shade, who was reading Piston24's comments. "I would think so! I've been swimming since I was two!" Her scales turned a proud purple.

Panther grinned at another comment by Piston24. "'This chapter is easy to read to the tune of various songs.' You know, that's a good idea, listening to music while reading."

"And here, this Emperor guy is really nice. He's so inspiring!" Nebula gushed. "MCZ, too. His cookies are delish! Wow, everyone is so nice!"

Shade sighed. "It's a good feeling, getting all these reviews. They love me." Argan rolled her eyes.

"Shade, shut your mouth. Someone's asking for a dose of Blaze..." She smiled mischievously, and Nebula lashed her tail, happily.

"Good one, Argan!"

Panther was deep in thought, again. "Wonder if everyone else got the Magic Screens..."

"Probably." Argan replied.

/

Meanwhile, at the RainWing Palace, Noni was busy Magic Screening.

"You mean, I got my name from a scavenger!? Outrageous! I'm a princess, not some fictional character! But, Piston24 seems like a fine fellow, so I suppose is okay...I do like my name..."

Glory and Deathbringer were reading their wedding scene, ginormous smiles on their faces.

/

Citrus and Fearstriker were nowhere near their Magic Screens. In fact, they didn't even know Magic Screens existed!

They were lost.

"I told you I should've been flying point."

"...Yeah...you should've."

"Well, now we're lost in the Claws of The Clouds... Oh moons, there's a storm brewing."

"Hey, at least we're in it together, Citrus. There, in that cave. We'll wait it out."

"I love you, but you a have really bad sense of direction."

"Cave now, sentiments later."

"Hey! It's your fault."

"Yeah, yeah."

/

The group had grown bored of the Magic Screens, surprisingly. "Kinkajous' , anyone?" Shade suggested.

"Ah, yes!" Dropping off the tablets at home, they four took off to grab some Fruity Ice.

Too engrossed in their food, the dragonets weren't even paying attention to the fact there was a storm looming overhead.

/

And all around the world of Rainy Night, the trial run Magic Screens proofed back into the 21st century.

"Good riddance!" Grandeur scoffed.

/

 **So, that was my way of saying 'Thank you.'**

 **Seriously, I'm so amazed at all the support! Maybe we can reach 60? You guys are the best, to me and the gang! Hugs and cookies for all! (::)**

 **On another note, why was Neb acting like Shakespeare? Well, it was originally a typo, but now there is a reason. Hint: IceWings.**

 **What about Citrus and Fearstriker? How did they get lost?**

 **Well, I can tell you that what will be answered in the next two chapters.**

 **Again, love you guys! Drop a review, and that's all for now!**

 **Otherworldly, Clearly**


	16. Chapter 16- :D :D :D

**So...this one is a little more...action-based/darker then the other chapters.**

 **Still, I hope you enjoy!**

 **And a special person is featured today...Mist of the RainWings! Thanks for my first review, and your support.**

 **And I'm not forgetting anyone else...you just wait. ;)**

 **Also, this one is realllllly long, so I hope it was worth the wait. This is officially the longest thing I've written.**

 ***This song I used is not a legitimate song, I just made it up***

 **Enough rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Glory...Fearstriker and Citrus haven't returned from their journey to the theatre yet." Deathbringer peered over the RainWing's shoulder. Glory looked up, her scales pale orange and green.

"Maybe they're staying longer? Citrus was also trying out for the theatre's music manager, right? I would think that might take time." Glory tried to think positive, but the storm that was approaching from the mountains worried her.

Deathbringer shook his head. "I don't think so." He knew that they would be caught that storm. Moons, it had probably already hit them.

"We should get their dragonets and some others to search for them," he suggested. Glory nodded her consent.

"Be safe," she murmured as Deathbringer gave her a quick kiss and headed out to find the hybrids. "Be safe."

"Mama? Where did Daddy go?" Noni poked her head into Glory's room. Glory scooped up the small two-year old into her tail, and stroked her head.

"Hush, Noni. Daddy went on a mission to save someone." The statement was supposed to sound light and cheerful, altered to suit the little princess's mindset, but Glory couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

Noni seemed unfazed, however, and stared out of a window frame. "Ugh. Storms are so yucky." Glory smiled, drawing her dragonet closer.

"You're not scared, are you?" She bent her head down to look at Noni, grinning.

Noni tilted her snout into the air. "Of course not! I'm a princess, and I'm n—EEEEP!"

A low rumble of thunder rang out, and Noni's scales flashed as she hid under Glory's wing. "Shh, my little volcanic fruit, it's just a little thunder. It can't hurt you." Glory chuckled softly, but she stil worried for her mate, and her friends.

Storms in the mountains could be dangerous.

Outside, as Deathbringer flew through the rainforest, the first few drops of rain splattered onto the canopy.

* * *

Inside Kinkajou's, Nebula, Panther, Shadeseer and Argan were finishing their fruity ice. As the rain began to fall, Panther groaned. "We have to fly home in the rain again!?"

"OH, it's fine Panther," Argan sighed. "You won't die."

Shade nodded. "Besides, it's a short flight." He stood up, offering his arm to Nebula. She took it and followed him out of the entrance.

"C'mon Panther! It'll be like flying home after swimming!" She smiled, casting a teasing grin at her brother.

"Yeah, yeah, coming," he replied. Argan gave him a gentle shove out of the door, and all four stood out in the light rain.

 ** _Boom! Crack_!**

A snap of thunder shook the sky, and Panther jumped into the air, flapping and panting. "Moons, that is a storm brewing!"

Nebula, Shade and Argan joined him in the air, and they quickly began to fly home. "I do not want to be stuck in a thunderstorm...that's worse than swimming in the air. What if I got struck by lightning?" Nebula rambled on and on about storms.

"Well, I think a little rain is nice once in a while," Argan commented, and another wave of thunder rumbled overhead. She cringed. "On second thought, let's hurry inside."

More droplets splashed down, and the four began to pick up the pace. A breeze now accompanied the thunder and rain, but luckily there wasn't any lightning yet.

As the hybrid's hut came into view, Shadeseer did a double take. "What's King Deathbringer doing here?"

Nebula grinned, excited to see her parents' friend. "Let's go see!" She tucked her colourful wings in and began a dive, water flying off her scales. The others followed, curious.

"De-King Deathbringer?" Nebula alighted beside the NightWing, and he jumped.

"Oh, Nebula, Panther. Just who I need to see." He glanced at Shade and Argan. "You as well."

The four exchanged a wordless conversation with each other. What was so important that it concerned the king, as well as them? No one made the connection that it had to do with Citrus and Fearstriker's absence.

Deathbringer eyed each dragonet, his dark eyes serious. Nebula felt a twinge of worry in her gut. What had happened? Another crack of thunder rang out, and Deathbringer spoke.

"Citrus and Fearstriker were on a two-part journey, an errand for Glory and one for themselves."

Panther nodded, as it was common for his parents to be off on royal business, they were some of Glory and Deathbringer's most trusted advisors and friends.

The large NightWing continued. "They were traveling to the new theatre for some play production affairs, and it was supposed to be a few hours. But this storm was unexpected, and it's probably worse in the mountains."

The king paused here, looking for the right words. But he didn't need to say anything else. Nebula's scales were drained of colour, and Argan's were a concerned green.

Shade wrapped his tail around Nebula's, and Argan did the same for Panther. "So...so they're stuck out there?!" Nebula was panicking.

Deathbringer nodded solemnly. "I am leading a search party. This is a dangerous situation. It's a terrible storm." A distant flash of lightning confirmed this.

Panther spoke up, quivering. "We'll go. We have to make sure they're safe." He turned to face the mountains. "Who else is coming?"

"Myself, your four, and a few elite tracking RainWings and NightWings." He took off into the air.

"I'll explain on the way our course of action, but for now, follow me. Stick close, the storm wil get worse as we travel."

Too overwhelmed to do anything else, Panther and Nebula followed him. Argan and Shade were close behind.

Deathbringer led them to a small platform. Two RainWings and a NightWing were waiting, anxiously. Deathbringer had explained that

"Mist, Jambu, Malicious." Deathbringer nodded to the three. "We are heading into the mountains. Conditions will be harsh and unwelcoming. But there are two dragons who may be in danger. We need to find them. Mist, you're with Nebula. Jambu, Panther. Malicious, Argan. Myself, Shade. We'll start off in a wedge formation and then fly in separate directions. And for moons sake, be careful. Alright, let's fly."

The eight took off, flying as fast as they could to the Claws Of The Clouds. On the way, as the winds howled louder and the rain fell harder, all wondered what would happen.

* * *

High in the mountains, Citrus and Fearstriker huddled in their cave, waiting out the storm. "I hate this."

"Me too." Fearstriker shifted so the small RainWing could snuggle comfortably in his wings.

The storm would have been a blizzard, if it wasn't the middle of summer. But Fearstriker would have preferred a blizzard. This storm had lightning, and wind. Conditions were terrible.

A bolt of lightning burst from the sky, searing and scorching a tree outside of the cave. Citrus yelped.

"It's just a—Ohhh it's on fire..." Fearstriker wished he hadn't gotten them lost. They could be safe inside the theatre, or even at home, but they were stuck in this cave.

Citrus quivered. "Oh three moons..." Fearstriker peered at her from beneath his wing. She was clearly upset.

He glanced back outside. The burning tree had been quickly extinguished by the rain, and now it was just a torrent of wind and wet, with some smoke in the air.

Fearstriker began to sing, a soft little tune for his mate.

In a lilting voice, he began. "The rain will fall, and the sun will hide. But we are safe, just you and I. So close your eyes, and clear your mind. It'll be okay, it just takes time."

* * *

Nebula flew in the tailwind of Mist. The wind and rain buffeted her wings, and impaired her vision. "MIST? I DON'T THINK I CAN KEEP THIS UP MUCH LONGER!" The hybrid had to shout to be heard.

Mist turned her head around. "We can't stop! It's too dangerous!" She stopped, allowing Nebula to fly underneath her wide wings. It was sheltered there, and the hybrid smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Mist!"

Mist only nodded in reply, but her rain-soaked scales were tinged with pink.

"Now, I want you to keep a check on the weather conditions as I track and search," Mist instructed, and Nebula nodded seriously. The task of keeping herself and Mist safe was probably the only thing stopping her from breaking down completely.

The hybrid wasn't sure what was streaking down her snout; tears or rain, but she had to keep going.

Mist, a normally light, easy-going dragon, was now on high alert, all business. Her scales and Nebula's were bright orange, to stay visible. As Mist scanned the valley the were flying through, she sighed. This wouldn't be easy.

Nebula shrieked. "A ROCKSLIDE!"

A loud rumble, followed by a crash, revealed that a cliff side had broken off and tumbled to the bottom. Mist cringed. "We'll have to be wary of those." She veered to the left, closer to the mountain that held the Pyhirrian Theatre.

Nebula flapped hard to keep up. A jagged bolt of lighting zapped the bushes below them, and Mist yelped. "We should find a less-exposed part of the mountain!"

As they flew out of the valley, Nebula fidgeted with her silver and amber bracelet, wondering how Shade and the others were faring.

A sharp gasp from Mist shook her from her thoughts. "THAT'S A DRAGON DOWN THERE!"

Sure enough, a brightly coloured dragon was below, waving from a narrow cliff. Both Mist and Nebula began a steep descent, though the sharp wind made it hard to reach the stranded dragon.

* * *

Panther stuck close to Jambu, though it was hard to lose the bright pink RainWing.

"I hope they're okay," Panther called out to Jambu, who flashed a smile through the storm.

"They'll be fine, Panther. It's yourself you have to keep safe. These flight conditions are HORRIBLE!" The RainWing swiveled his head around. "Where should we look...Oh! The theatre was that way!"

Jambu sped off, and Panther scrambled to catch up. A gust of wind caught his starboard wing, however, and it sent him reeling downwards. The hybrid struggled to get his balance back. "HELP!"

"Oh, oh, I'M COMING!" Jambu's scales bleached as he spun around, frantically searching for the dragonet.

Spotting a flailing black shape, he barrelled towards it, cutting a path through the rain and wind. A loud thunderclap erupted around the, as Jambu bumped into Panther, setting the hybrid upright in the air.

Panting heavily, Jambu flew right overtop of Panther, shielding him. "We have to be more careful. Let's not have anyone get hurt."

Panther could only nod. His heart was pumping with adrenaline. Hopefully they could find his parents and get back home safely.

As the Pyhirrian Theatre came into view, Jambu gasped. "Look! It's Malicious and Argan!" Panther stared at the two shapes emerging from the doors of the building.

* * *

Argan was cold. So very cold. The bitter wind and freezing rain made for an unhappy Argan, but she was determined to help find Citrus and Fearstriker.

Maybe they could all see a play after everyone was safe.

But first they had to find the hybrid's parents. And get out of this storm.

Unfortunately, Malicious was quite small. Agile, fast and smart, but small. Argan was only a little smaller than the older dragon. It made flying harder, but it was bearable.

"HEY, I THINK I SEE THE THEATRE OVER THERE!" Malicious pointed her tail towards a dark outline of a building. Argan's scales flashed brighter.

"Maybe they're inside!"

Malicious nodded, and they dipped towards the theatre. Argan felt a little guilty, but she was glad to be out of the raging storm.

Shaking off the rain as they stepped inside, the two females gazed around. Low rumbles of thunder added an eerie feeling to the seemingly empty theatre.

"Hello?" An IceWing peeped out from a doorway.

Malicious stepped forwards. "Er, hello. We're on a search and rescue mission an-"

The IceWing interrupted. "I think I may know what you mean." She gestured to the room she had come from. "Follow me. I'm Alpine, by the way."

Argan fought to keep her scales under control as she and Malicious followed Alpine into a small room with another dragon, this time a SkyWing, waiting for them.

Argan was impatient. She had to find out if her...date's parents were in trouble, and where they were. "So. A NightWing and a RainWing were supposed to be here, correct?" She tried her best to sound professional.

The SkyWing handed Alpine a scroll. Alpine scanned it, and looked up, her eyes wide. "Yes, on business for Queen Glory, but they never came."

Malicious tightened her her claws into a ball. "Where could they be!?" she hissed under her breath. The tiny NightWing wasn't usually snappy, but this was causing her to stress.

The SkyWing looked slightly sympathetic, cocking his head and smiling sadly. Malicious touched her tail to his lightly. "It's okay," she assured him.

Alpine shifted her wings. "Sorry we can't help you, but you're welcome to stay and wait out the storm."

Argan couldn't help but let some red slide through her scales, but she quickly stifled it.

"No," she replied, a little stiffly. "We should head back out and keep searching." Argan cast a pleading glance at Malicious, who closed her eyes and nodded.

"Thank you," the NightWing called as the pair hurried out of the theatre. Alpine waved as they braced themselves to fly back outside.

The SkyWing stared after them, a curious glint in his eyes. "Spitfire, you know we have to stay here," Alpine looked at him, slightly sad. Both sighed and returned to organizing playwrights and other theatre businesses.

"ALRIGHT, KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THESE WINDS, AND WE WILL SEARCH THE SURROUNDING AREA OF THE THEATRE!" Malicious had to roar to be heard over the bluster of the wind, which had picked up.

Argan nodded, already slick with rain and shivering from the cold. Again. But her grumpy mood was extinguished when she saw two dragons approaching them. One black, one pink.

"PANTHER! JAMBU!"

* * *

Shade and Deathbringer were flying low, looking in caves and under overhangs. Their flight was significantly better, as the storm was less interfering close to the ground.

The did have a few close run-ins with a lightning strike.

"Oh, King Deathbringer!" Shadeseer flew close beside the big NightWing, his eyes lighting up. "There's another cave higher up, over there!"

Deathbringer nodded, slowing to a glide. He tilted his head up to the sky, the rain pelting his snout. "We'll have to be extra cautious, flying up there," he warned.

Shade nodded. "I know." He would do most anything to help his friends, especially Neb.

The two NightWings began their ascent, hugging the sides of the mountain and pushing their way through the gale-force winds. Shade's wings shook with effort.

"Shadeseer, are you okay?" Deathbringer positioned himself so that he would catch the dragonet if his wings gave out.

"No, no, I can keep going." Shade pushed himself to keep going.

Another bolt of lightning scorched the cliff-face, followed be ear-splitting thunder.

Deathbringer frowned nervously. "WE'D BETTER GET GOING," he cried through the noise. Shade bobbed his head up and down, agreeing.

With a few last hard flaps of their wings, both NightWngs hurled themselves into the cave. Suddenly, the wind and rain stopped, and the thunder was much softer. Inside the cave, they were safe.

"Citrus, Fearstriker? Hello?" Death ringer swung his head back and forth, scouring the cave, but their was no sign that any dragons had taken refuge in it. Shade sighed.

"This isn't going very well," he muttered. His was about to take of, back into the storm, when the king froze.

"Wait...do you hear that?" Deathbringer put a talon to his mouth.

Both dragons were silent. Sure enough, a sound was coming from the back of the cave. A sweet, sad melody.

Shade scrambled to the back of the cave. As he felt the wall, he gasped. It wasn't solid, it was made of boulders and rocks! "There must've been a cave in before today," he murmered to himself. "King Deathbringer, quick!"

"Three moons!" The two NightWings began pounding on the stif, heavy rocks.

"CITRUS!? FEARSTRIKER?!"

A muffled shout could be heard from the other side. "HELLO?!" It was unmistakable who was speaking. Citrus and Fearstriker were on the other side of the wall.

Deathbeinger almost burst into tears of relief, but of course, ex-assassins don't cry. Especially king ex-assassins.

Shade, however, was practically jumping for joy. "WE'LL TUNNEL THROUGH!" he exclaimed, clawing at the rocks.

Deathbringer put a talon on his shoulder. "Why don't we just fly around?"

The younger NightWing paused, and nodded embarrassedly. So, as fast as they could fly through the raging storm, they made their way to the the other side of the mountain.

"DEATHBRINGER?! SHADE?!" Seven other dragons were flying towards the the king and the dragonet.

And from the other side of the mountain, a NightWing and RainWing furiously flew against the storm, hearing the familiar voices of friends and family.

As the thunder rumbled overhead and the rain trickled down their scales, ten dragons met in the air, crying and smiling and laughing in disbelief.

"Nebula? Panther? Oh, we are fine my troublemakers," Citrus comforted her dragonets.

"Jambu, Mist, Malicious, you all did so well, and you sort of risked your lives." Deathbringer beamed.

Fearstriker spread his wide wings, sheltering the four dragonets. "Nebula, Panther, Shade, Argan, I'm so glad everyone is safe." His eyes were wet with tears of relief.

Not even the rain could dim the bright mood.

Though, on the rim of the group, a SkyWing wobbled in the air, buffeted by the wind. Deathbringer extended a wing.

"Lady Kite. Please, come." he said this warmly, and the pale red SkyWing nodded.

In a tight wedge formation, the group made their way through the mountains, back to the Rain Kingdom.

Lady Kite, an advisor of Ruby's who was also traveling to the theatre before the storm hit, separated from the group at the border of the Sky Kingdom.

"Fly swift and safe," she wished them well as she flapped away. Deathbringer waved.

"I look forward to your new play!"

* * *

"You're all safe! Thank the moons!" Glory and Noni waited on a rain-splattered platform, as the ten alighted happily, albeit exhausted. Hugs were shared, and tears shed. Even mighty King Deathbringer couldn't keep a salty drop from sliding down his cheek.

As the storm dissapated, and the day faded away, a long story was shared.

The story of a search in a storm for some friends.

* * *

 **OH MY FRINKING GLAUXIAN MOONS BEGOTTEN STARCLAN WOWWOWWOWOW THREE THOUSAND ONE HUNDEREE WORDS WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT—**

 ***Clearly has passed out from hyperventilation. Please leave a review, and good day/night/afternoon. ***

 ***Sincerly, The Automated Voice Machine Clearly***

 **YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**


End file.
